


Things To Remember

by TrashyGhost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyGhost/pseuds/TrashyGhost
Summary: Fluffy, super short, and full of headcanons (mostly based on PTSD symptoms and canon things, but some are just my headcanons). Just Asriel talking to Chara.Also, be warned, this is my first fic/fic-let since I was a tween, and my first time posting here!





	

Asriel peeked around the corner, into the room he shared with his best friend. Chara was sitting on their bed staring at the framed family photo sitting on the bookcase near their bed. In their hand was the locket Asriel had given them a year after they had fallen into the underground, and they were turning slowly in their hand, opening it, running their thumb over the words, closing it, and then turning it again. They were completely silent. Their resting expression was an empty smile and wide, vacant eyes.

“Um, Chara?” Asriel prompted. Chara looked at them.

“Hello…” they said. They always spoke rather slowly, as if they had to consider each word carefully before allowing it to be said.

“Mom’s been calling for five minutes, did you not hear her?” Chara just shook their head. Asriel knew they had though. They had been doing this since they had gotten here. Asgore or Toriel would call them, and they would just not answer. He had asked his mother if it bothered her and she shook her head and sighed. She told him that bad things had happened to Chara on the surface, and that’s just part of how they acted now. When he pressed her for more information, Toriel had shook her head again, and said that those were not her secrets to tell.

“Do you want to come help us bake? We’re cutting out cookies right now,” Asriel said, “You can pick the shape if you want!”

“That’s alright,” Chara said.

“Are you sure? They’re chocolate, I know you like chocolate.” Chara’s smile grew. Something Asriel had picked up on was that Chara loved when people remembered things about them. Any little preference or detail was enough to make them happy. They disliked licorice, prefered their bangs slightly longer, and liked colorful bandaids more than plain ones. Since he knew it made them happy, he tried to mention that he remembered such things when the opportunity arose.

“Ok…” Chara said. They stood, putting the locket back on and glancing at the photo one last time before taking Asriel’s hand and following him down the hall.


End file.
